


The Beginning and the End

by KindListener



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, No Lube, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Toshiro is just your regular Shujin Academy student with good grades...or is he? Just like many of the students at Shujin, Kamoshida has him under his thumb but, due to his past, Toshiro just can’t let him go. He’s going to snap one day...
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Original Male Character(s), Kamoshida Suguru/Other(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Repression

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS A DARK FIC FEATURING DUBIOUS CONSENT, SEXUAL SLAVERY, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, ETC. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. I DO NOT CONDONE THESE BEHAVIOURS. I’M JUST TRYNA TELL A GOOD STORY, Y’ALL.

“Did you hear? That third-year student got dragged into the PE office, the other day.” One student asks as he walks, with his friend, up to the school gates.  
“No! Seriously?! He’s, like, the least athletic person ever.” His friend gasps back as the original student nods.  
“Rumour has it that he’s trying to get a scholarship in a sports managerial position.”  
“Well, if he pissed off Kamoshida, that’s probably gone out the window, huh?” The two continue their walk, in the rain, up to the school gate.

Wednesday. After school. Maki Toshiro, nineteen, is just finishing packing his bags when a younger student sprints up to him, it’s Mishima. Covered in bruises and grazes, he leans against Maki’s locker for support.  
“Maki?” He asks and the older student nods, primly. “Kamoshida-San wants to see you in the PE office. I’m not sure why, though.” Toshiro sighs and his eyes go dark. Usually, Kamoshida just sticks to demanding he go over to the volleyball champ’s apartment, in Shibuya, but now he’s doing it after school? Through other students, no less? People are going to start talking.  
“Of course. Thank you.” After packing his bags and hauling them onto his back, Toshiro heads for the PE office.

“Why do you take so long, Toshi?” He asks, not looking up from his laptop.  
“I had to pack my things and walk up the stairs.” He answers, level-headedly, placing his bag on a nearby, empty desk. Kamoshida stands from his desk, feet above Toshiro, pushing him, gently (for now), up against the office wall, arms either side of his head.  
“You don’t make me wait, do you, Toshi?” The way he says the name makes Toshiro feel all slimy and gross. “You wouldn’t want me to dig into that precious sister of yours, would you? Or show your mom all those lewd pictures we took?” Dark eyes grow wide at the mention of Maemi. All resolve behind those eyes dissolves.  
“No, Sensei...” He mumbles and Kamoshida smiles, contentedly.

Supposedly, he was a great guy to be around, back, when he was in his prime. Toshiro’s older brother; Kairi, used to be his teammate and they were like best buddies. He used to go over to their house and have dinner and sleepovers. He used to be a big brother to him, letting him score in their practise matches and helping him with his own volleyball skills (though none of it really stuck). At one point, Toshiro even had...a crush on him, good old Kamo-Kun... They grew closer as he kept coming round for dinner, even when Kairi had left home and moved to Kyoto. He was like a member of the family but...then he changed. He moved into a school where he thought he was better than anyone. He kicked out the old gym coach, bullied his sports teams, assaulted students (sexually, physically and emotionally) and even broke a kid’s leg once. Now, it makes Toshiro sick to even look at Kamoshida.

He sits back down, at his desk, gesturing to Toshiro’s school bag.  
“Why don’t you get into uniform? It’s gonna be a long night of lesson planning.” The younger man reaches for his bag, opening it, slowly. The maid uniform was carelessly tossed into his bag and is creased to death. Either way, he pulls it out and begins to strip off his uniform, unceremoniously, starting with his heavy blazer. “What’re you doing, Toshi-Chan? Slower. Savour the moment.” He unscrews a bottle of water and takes a sip as Toshiro, cautiously, begins to unbutton his shirt. The collar parts as the panels of his shirt, soon, begin to slide open, revealing a pale, malnourished body, covered in bruises and hickeys. Toshiro barely looks down, not wanting to see the artwork of Kamoshida’s doing. “Those marks look good on you, Toshi.” He comments and Toshiro winces as he peels off his uniform pants and kicks off his shoes. His thighs and backside are, still, covered in red handprints. When the younger man has taken off and folded his clothes into his bag, he reaches for the maid uniform, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “What about your briefs, Toshi? You can’t have forgotten those.” Kamoshida commands and there’s this poisonous sting in his voice that makes Toshiro wince as he goes for his underwear. Pulling them over his hips and kicking them off, Toshiro is naked to the air, head bowed in shame. “Okay, now, you can put on your uniform.” Is this, really, what it’s come to...?

About three hours into his ‘shift’ and Toshiro’s already getting tired. That being said, Kamoshida should be gettig tired of his lesson plans, too. He’ll have to sleep at Kamoshida’s place but sleep is sleep. He’ll have to explain to his mother, tomorrow.  
“One more iced coffee, Toshi, and we should be able to get outta here.” The older man grins and Toshiro manages a half-hearted smile. As he bows and goes to prepare another coffee, Toshiro’s feet find air and he lands on his knees, carpet burns only deepening the bruises. “You’re such a clumsy maid, aren’t you?” There’s a noise behind the younger man and his skirt is hitched over his lower back. “But, you know, I’m never one to back away from a good opportunity, though.” With ample preparation, Kamoshida’s massive cock is shoved into the smaller boy’s shuddering body as he gulps down breaths and his glasses fall from his face. A soft noise leaves Toshiro as his elbows buckle and he lands, face first, on the carpet. So shameful. So damn shameful...

A hand curls around Toshiro’s cock and finds it hard. He can never not see Kamoshida as the Kamo-Kun he grew up with, no matter how bad the things he does. The part that loved Kamoshida never really died and, even now, the logical part of Toshiro’s mind is ashamed that he still finds himself getting off with this awful, awful man.  
“You’ve been serving me for a good, few hours and I haven’t given you a reward yet. Such a good boy.” Kamoshida purrs into his ear, jerking him off in time with his rapid thrusts. It doesn’t take too long for Toshiro to be brought to the edge.  
“Please, let me...” He manages before he spills into the older man’s large palm. Kamoshida spends inside him, filling him up with hot come that will, more than likely, be added to as the night progresses.

Kamoshida packs up his things, after another hour or so, and Toshiro slips his shoes back on before picking up his bag.  
“Let’s head home.”  
“Yes, Sensei.” He replies, bowing as he lets Kamoshida take the lead down the dark hallways. One of these days, a teacher will stay back extra late and catch them together. Every time, it fills Toshiro with a sense of cold dread that sinks in his stomach like a rock. Thankfully, they get to his car just fine and Toshiro pushes his glasses back up, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
“Nine, already, huh? Well, you better get some dinner on when we get home.” Sighing in defeat, Toshiro buckles himself in. He’s always wanted to tell the coach about the maid ordering service that offers all of the same chores and with a lot more willing and happy maid. No, he would get scolded for that because it would involve spending some of his ‘hard-earned’ money.

They pull up to his appartment building and those who mill about the parking lot and the appartment corridors look at Toshiro, strangely, as he, miserably, follows behind this despised man. Maybe he’s blackmailing people, here, into sex, too? Who knows really? And who wants to know?

In his place, Toshiro kicks off his shoes and goes to prepare for dinner, not that he would get much of it. Grilled steak with fried vegetables and rice. It all looks and smells so good.  
“Bring me a beer, would you?” He calls from the living room, where he’s kicked his feet up and put on the TV. Toshiro hurried along with an open can in his tray, serving it. “How long will dinner take!” He asks, not looking at the younger man.  
“About five minutes.” Toshiro replies, dead-pan.  
“Great! It smells delicious.” Surely, he knows he’s starving the poor boy? They come home, late into the night, and he’s not given a bite to eat. They wake up, in the morning, but they arrive at school too late for Toshiro to pick up anything from the store. Thankfully, he’s able to have some lunch, from the school cafeteria, but it’s not enough for him to gain any weight.

Soon, the food is ready and served to Kamoshida. Toshiro waits by his side, on his knees, not being allowed to sit on the couch. Yawning, the volleyball champ grows tired of the TV and Toshiro knows only too well what that means. He follows him into the bedroom, where Kamoshida strips down to his briefs.  
“What a good, little maid you are, Toshi. That steak was lovely.” He comments and the younger man looks down in shame, unable to make eye contact with Kamoshida. “Now, time for a welcome dessert, yeah? On the bed.” Toshiro follows his orders quicker than he would like but that’s only to avoid more bruises and scrapes.

Kamoshida pulls his briefs down to reveal his huge erection as he lies down, propping his head up on his hands, languidly.  
“Come on, get to sucking.” And he does. Toshiro leans down to take the huge organ into his mouth. His jaw begins to hurt as the older man threads fingers into his hair, nails digging at his scalp, and begins to fuck his mouth in earnest. “Mmmm... What a good boy.” He groans out, his cock pulsing in Toshiro’s hot mouth. “Your mouth feels so good, holy shit...” He gasps, breathlessly, as he brings himself to orgasm. Toshiro’s lips are glued to the base of his cock, forcing him to gulp down every drop of Kamoshida’s hot come. When he, eventually, lets him go, he’s sluggish but he manages to pull himself off, gulping down breaths between rough coughs. “Mmm... Very good... You tired me out, Toshi, so it’s time for bed.”

He switches out the light and Toshiro’s not even able to get changed before he pulls the younger man against his chest and falls asleep. His grip on is killer, meaning the student can’t sneak any food or, indeed, get changed and escape. He’s sick of this; sick of being ordered around. Sick of being treated like a slave. Sick of being some creep’s onahole. It’s going to change. Something has to happen, right...?


	2. Revenge

The Metaverse had been revealed. He was only walking back to the train station when the world around him began to twist and turn. Everything seemed darker and light was coming from the direction of Shujin. Turning back, Toshiro notices that Shujin is no longer there. It’s replaced by a huge, fantasy-like castle. He wanders up to the gate, drawn in by the warmth it seems to radiate.  
“Hey, you!” Comes a harsh voice and Toshiro is glued to the spot, watching a...knight of some kind come bounding towards him. “How did you escape King Kamoshida’s throne room? You’ll be in so much trouble.” Castle? Knights? King Kamoshida? What...the fuck?

Before long, Toshiro has been escorted to the throne room, where Kamoshida sits on a throne, his feet propped up on the back of...Ann Tamaki. When he sees the younger man, he pushes Ann away and saunters down. He wears a short, red, fur-trimmed cape, slippers, pink briefs and a crown.  
“Where did you run off to, my darling?” He croons and Toshiro winces. The eyes he’s so used to are now a glowing yellow. “I’ve been without my maid for the past few nights and you know how desperate I get...” He grabs the boy’s wrist and forces his palm against his twitching, half-mast erection. Wrenching his arm back, Toshiro’s anxiety begins to bubble to the surface.  
“Where are we? What’re we doing here? What’re you doing to Ann?” He demands, feverishly, and Kamoshida pouts.  
“Did you hit your head?” He asks before, promptly, answering his questions. “We’re in my castle. I’m ruling over my domain. And I’m using my favourite girl, aren’t I?” She scampers up and Toshiro realised that she’s wearing reds than he, originally, saw.  
“Of course, sweetie! We live to serve, don’t we, Toshi-Chan?” She sings and Toshiro shakes his head, slowly. “Maybe he just needs a good slap, your highness? To bring his memory back? Or maybe he’s just playing hard to get?” Ann giggles and Kamoshida nods.  
“You might be right.”

Toshiro is forced to his knees.  
“You’re not in your maid uniform but we can change that later, can’t we? For now, I just want those sweet lips around my cock.” He chuckles and the younger man feels defeated and so...empty. He pulls down his briefs and his cock is a good foot longer than usual.  
“W-Wait! I can’t take that! It’s too big!” He pleads, fingers clawing at Kamoshida’s bare thighs.  
“Sure, you can! You should be used to it, after three years, after all.” He chuckles and Toshiro swings his head to the side, struggling out of Kamoshida’s tight grip. “Hmm... I don’t think this is Toshi-Chan. He would never be this disobedient.” The yellow-eyed volleyball champ states to Ann.

“If he isn’t obedient, what good is he to me?” He asks Ann and Toshiro’s skull is pierced with a sharp pain, like a million needles all stabbing into his brain. “Have you forgotten my kindnesses? Giving you shelter and transport when you should be ashamed to go home to your family.”

‘Have you reached your breaking point, my boy...?’  
Comes a voice and Toshiro’s breath hitches in his lungs, his eyes widening in shock and pain.  
‘Have you taken all you can of his abuse, as I have seen you do for years on end...?’  
“Y-Yes...” He replies in a shaky voice. “I-I can’t take it anymore...”  
‘You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that... I can lend you my power, if you promise to use it against the man that used you for all you thought you were worth... Are you willing to do that...?’  
The voice asks and Toshiro nods, sweat beading on his brow as the stabbing turns into crushing and he cradles his head, crying out against the ground. Every synapse feels like it’s running in overdrive, every cell burning and exploading.  
‘I am thou, thou art I... You must wear the mask of rebellion... You have been subservient for far too long...”  
A silver mask forms on Toshiro’s face and he palms it with sweaty, panicked hands.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Kamoshida asks, now looking a little confused and concerned, as Toshiro tries to take the mask off. It’s fused to his face, becoming one with his skin. Ripping it off with all his might, he pulls off the skin around his eyes, blood spraying onto the tiled floor, screaming as he becomes enveloped in sapphire fire. When the flames die down, Toshiro stands with a ghostly figure. It floats in mid air, its wings beating.  
“What is...?”  
‘I am the power that grew inside you... Waiting, patiently, for the day where you would stand for yourself and what oh believe in... My name is Icarus...’  
“Then, come, Icarus! We will make this world just.”

Taking Kamoshida by surprise, Toshiro punches Kamoshida across the face, forcing him off his throne and onto the floor. He lands on his hands and knees, his face twisted in confusion and dread.  
“How dare you take advantage of me and my fellow students. You think you’re worth the world but really you’re still just dog shit on the bottom of my shoe.” Toshiro kicks him over into his side so he can see his face. “Just seeing your fucking face makes me sick.” He spits, kicking him in the abdomen, violently. “Three. Fucking. Years.” Every word is punctuated by a harsh kick to his ribs. He keeps going until his energy dies down and blue-black bruises begin to blossom across his rib cage. “You serve me, now. You deserve less. I should throw you to the dogs and watch you burn but there are fates worse than death and that will be paying for your sins in blood and flesh.”

Forcing him against the back of his former throne, Toshiro strips him of his coat, his crown, his slippers and his briefs. His hole looks so perfect and pink.  
“I bet this is your first time, huh?” The comment is a joke, especially when that’s what Kamoshida said three years ago when he forced Toshiro against a wall and thrust himself inside without any kind of preparation. Toshiro chuckles, crazed, his brain half-melted from his awakening and from, finally, being able to stand on his own two feet. Three, dry fingers force themselves past the ring of muscle and Kamoshida squeals, like a pig, going for slaughter. Every scream from his lips is music to Toshiro’s ears. When he draws his hand back, bloody, he pushes his fingers into Kamoshida’s mouth, forcing him to clean them with his saliva.

“You used to love this move, didn’t you?” He demands as he shoves his school pants around his thighs, jerking his half-hard cock to full mast. He slicks up his cock, this time, and pushes in, relentlessly, fucking the older man in earnest. “Was I this tight when you first got in my pants?” Toshiro shouts, desperately, as he brings himself to completion. He spends himself inside and hears Kamoshida squealing and gasping. He turns the older man away from the throne and kicks him down the short flight of stairs. Kamoshida lands in a heap as Toshiro’s adrenaline passes through him, making him dizzy and forcing him into the throne, once he tucks himself away. His eyes grow heavy and begin to droop, his tiredness catching up with him...

He’s awakened to the sound of the throne room doors opening. He recognises Ryuji and Ann, the real one this time, even behind the masks.  
“To-Toshiro-San?” Ryuji squeaks and Toshiro nods, ashamedly, as he looks down at the beaten, bruised and naked Kamoshida. “Did you...do that? How did ou get here? What did you—” Toshiro tries to make his way over to them but his body falls on dead batteries as he passed out, on the floor. Kamoshida, though bruised, gets up, ready to fight the Phantom Theives as Toshiro’s eyes fall shut...


End file.
